Sir Akor Geltan
History I was born in a far off land known as Fanthorn, where my father was the king. One day, strange men from the North came to our town. They warned us of a coming danger, but no one belived that any threat could come to our great city- no one but I. I traveled with them, away to a land they called Albion. There I studied as a Page, and then a Squire of a knight called Sir Maxdrome. One cold Winters night, when I was the age of fourteen, as I walked back into the cave where me and the men of the North lived, I heard the men talking. "He would no longer be safe", the man called Rerran shouted to the others. "He has the right to know", Beldram told him. as they kept talking, I realised the "he" they spokeof was me. I kept listening till I heard Rerran say: "His gift for magic would be dangerous to him". I then walked inside and told them I had heard everything they said. In terror the men started to pale. When I asked what was wrong, the men just ran away. I never saw them again. The only memories that I had of the men was the pendant they had given me. I then went back to Albion and continued my studies with Sir Maxdrome, till I turned 21 and became knighted as "Sir Akor". Shortly after my ceremony, I saw an old man with glowing red eyes walking toward me- no, it was more like he was floating toward me. I got out my bow and reached for an arrow, but found my quiver empty. I then looked at the man again and saw that all of my arrows were in his hand. Suddenly, a bow appeared in the mans hand. He grabbed one of my arrows and shot it right at my neck. It then hit my pendant, and I drifted away. Well, I was still there, but it was not me speaking. I could feel myself muttering strange words, and saw the man vanish. I then came back to myself andsaw that the amythest on my pendat that should have been split in half by the arrow, did not have the slightest dent on it. I then remembered the night 7 years ago, and remembered that I could use magic. I then began to start using my gift more often, and found out that I could use my gift without the pendant, the pendant just enhanced my gifts power. A year later, on his deathbed, Sir Maxdrome handed me a note from the men of the North, that they had told him to only give to me when I was ready. I read it, and learned great information. There was once a sword known as Excalibur, that was used by the mighty King Arthur Pendragon of the land Camelot. The scorceress, Meldia, many years ago made a copy of the sword, a corrupted copy. All magic is tied to the amythest upon my neck, and the copy of the sword, known as Heldrax, was the only thing that could destory it. Right now, Meldia and her undead army, the danger the men in the north had spoken of, was on her way to Camelot, to destroy the stone on my pendant, and end all magic for good. Then she, the destroyer of magic, would be given by the evil of the universe, power beyond any other, the power to destroy and kill anything she wished, the power of death. Since then, I have gaurded this stone, and Albion with it. I am waiting for the day of Destiny, where I and all Scorcerers, Scorceresses, and common people will have to fight Meldia, and save the mighty amythest, that is both my gift, and my burden. Powers I am gifted in archery and sword play. Thanks to my pendant, once I learn a spell, I can automatically cast it, though it may drain my energy. Posessions Bow, Quiver and arrows Sword of Silver Amulet of Magic Personality I am kind to my friends, insulting to my enemies, and very brave.